


Amorous

by FriendOfTheFugitive



Series: My Dear Inquisitor [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Jobs, Descent DLC, Have To Listen To Those Dorks, M/M, Making Love, Nightmares, No Plot/Plotless, Poor Dwarves, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendOfTheFugitive/pseuds/FriendOfTheFugitive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first night in the Deep Roads, Ferron went to bed in a bad mood and Dorian just wants some loving. Dorian knows just how to lighten Ferron's mood, and satisfy his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amorous

**Author's Note:**

> Was playing the DLC and yeah . . . woopsie. This is what late night playing and an urge to write smut will manifest. Happy reading, thanks! <3

Dorian shifted angrily in his bedroll - the tents were more comfortable than this excuse for a bed. The actual ground was cold and wet, and the thin fabric that separated him from the stone was becoming damp. It was cold in general, and on top of all that, Ferron opted to sleep by the caved in entrance of the Deep Roads. Dorian tried to join him, but the other "beds" were taken before he could get there. Ferron was in a sour mood, so he didn't want to be touched which eliminated sharing.

He laid on his back, staring up at the high ceiling of the cavern. He tried to find his sleep but his eyes refused to stay shut. He was restless. After a few minutes of trying and failing, his mind drifted to Ferron. He could clearly picture the elf, naked and writhing on his bed. His skin glistening with sweat as pure lust begged in his hooded eyes. His hands pulled and clawed at Dorian's skin as those delicious noises poured from his ever parted lips, unrestricted. Only one name danced on his mouth, " _Dorian._ "

Dorian's hand was stroking his hard cock. There was bliss on his face as he pictured Ferron licking his mess from his skin, teasing the white drops with his tongue and then scooping them into his mouth. His eyes never left Dorian's, conveying his satisfaction through looks alone. Dorian stifled a groan by biting his bottom lip. He tried not to move too much, afraid to stir those around him. For such a large space, they sure did pack them in tight.

It was dark where Dorian was, but the moon from the chasm to the surface illuminated through the rubble, providing enough light for Dorian to be able to keep an eye on Ferron. He was pressing hard into his bedroll, trying to keep his movement under control when he heard stirring. Dorian paused and opened his eyes just long enough to see who had moved. He was pleasantly surprised when he noticed Ferron had rotated to his back and kicked the blankets off. He was in an inviting position, one Dorian could easily use to make his fantasy into a new memory.

With a devious smirk, he slowly got to his feet and quietly moved across the way, heading straight towards Ferron. When he was a few inches away, he silently descended to his hands and knees. His eyes were daring, and they were focused on Ferron. He crawled between his legs, slipping his hands around the hem of his pants and slowly pulling them off. Ferron was quiet, indicating that his sleep wasn't as deep as it could be. Still, he didn't stir when Dorian removed his pants and smallclothes.

Dorian kissed the inside of Ferron's thighs, trailing up to his pelvis. He kissed the area around his cock before sliding his tongue up his length and taking him into his mouth. He sucked thoroughly, enjoying the way Ferron began to fill against his throat. He heard Ferron stir as a low moan rumbled in his chest. His hips flexed upwards, he was awake but his eyes remained shut.

His hand curled in Dorian's hair, pushing him further down on his cock. He relished in Dorian's hot breath on his skin, in the softness of his lips, and the way he created a pulsing suction around him. He squirmed against the bed roll when Dorian slid his middle finger into his entrance. He pumped him slowly as his lips dragged up and down his length, his finger curved deep into Ferron, hitting his sweet spot with every motion.

A louder moan slipped from Ferron as he began to lose himself in the pleasure. Dorian knew this would happen. His fingers gripped his chin and cheeks, he slipped his index finger into Ferron's opened mouth. Ferron licked his finger before lovingly sucking on it. His cheeks curved inwards and his eyes closed. Dorian kept his hungry gaze on Ferron, enjoying the pleasure that contorted his features. He kept a sharp ear out for any other stirrings in the area.

His tongue teased Ferron with short flicks as he pushed another finger into him. Dorian felt his mouth vibrate around his digit as he attempted to stifle a moan with the tactic Dorian provided. He swallowed all of his length, becoming more excited when Ferron began to throb against his tongue. “ _Dorian,_ ” he gasped around his finger, lifting his head from the bedroll. His eyes were glazed over, shining brightly in the reflection of the moon.

“ _Amatus,_ ” he answered softly as he removed his fingers from Ferron and crawled to position himself above him. Ferron pulled his legs next to Dorian's sides and Dorian pushed into him, entering slowly. He saw Ferron's mouth open as a low gasp left his lips. He pressed his forehead against Ferron's, keeping a slow rhythm. His lips fluttered along the bridge of his nose and his cheek bones. Ferron's hot breath brushed along his face and his chest heaved under Dorian's hand.

“ _Harder,_ ” Ferron gasped as his fingers pressed into Dorian's back. The mage complied eagerly, picking up his pace and slamming all the way into him before retreating halfway. Ferron's legs curled around his back, drawing him closer. His eyes were tightly shut and his teeth were pressed into his lip, caging whatever cries he felt in his system.

Dorian's lips roamed Ferron's neck, delivering soft nips of his teeth that drove Ferron crazy. The elf was shuddering around him, constricting wetly and writhing underneath him. His hands pulled at Dorian's flesh, trying to feel every single bit of him. His teeth grabbed for Dorian's ear, lightly pulling on it to bring Dorian closer. He let out a low growl before whispering a sultry, “ _fuck me._ ”

The command pushed Dorian to piston harder. His hand closed around Ferron's cock. He jerked him off, matching the speed of his hips with the rhythm of his hand. Dorian claimed Ferron's lips, swallowing down his vocal pleasure with eager gulps. The tightly wound knot in his stomach was ready to unravel. He swelled inside Ferron right as he locked himself against Dorian's hips.

Ferron buried his head in Dorian's neck, clamping his teeth down and stifling a cry. His fingernails dug into Dorian's shoulder blades as the mage delivered his final blows. A low groan brushed past Ferron's hypersensitive ear, causing it to twitch. Dorian buried himself deep within Ferron as he came. Warmth spread through Ferron as his own release coursed through his being.

Dorian kissed his jawline before using his nose to nuzzle his way to Ferron's lips. His breathing was rasped and hot against Dorian's upper lip as they shared a kiss. It was tender and loving. Dorian smiled against his lips, stopping their kiss when his teeth showed in a content grin. Ferron's eyes opened slowly, his breathing slowed as his lips brushed along Dorian's nose.

He shifted above him, ready to pull out and take his place on the bed roll next to Ferron. The elf let out a soft “don't” as his hand clamped down on Dorian's leg, halting his movements. Dorian looked down at him, catching his gaze with a slightly concerned look. Ferron placed his hands on Dorian's face, cupping his cheeks and capturing his lips. He rested Dorian's forehead against his, practically shutting out the rest of the world with the small ball their bodies created.

Dorian didn't know that Ferron had been awake, trying to fend off sleep when he saw Dorian squirm under his thin blanket. Even in a dimly lit area he could recognize the faces he made. He was upset with Dorian about a reason unknown, but a nightmare that plagued him made every issue completely trivial. A tremor had triggered, causing a landslide. Dorian was caught in the rocks, selflessly shoving Ferron out of the way. Ferron would never forget the sounds of his crushing bones, could never erase the sight of his hand reaching out from under the rubble.

The ghost of stinging pain from his cries still burned in his throat. He needed to have Dorian in him, needed to feel his warm lips against his skin, needed to feel the light brush of breath that painted along his face. Ferron placed his palm on Dorian's chest, finding comfort in the steady beat that assured him it was alright to close his eyes once again.


End file.
